


Компенсация

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M, Police, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: написано для fandom K-Pop 2019.





	Компенсация

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2019.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/RLmGr6V)

Ложные вызовы всегда ужасно раздражают. Но сегодняшний просто побил все рекорды из всех — звонивший сказал, что в одном секс-шопе торгуют не только всевозможными игрушками для удовлетворения желаний и другой подобной продукции, но ещё и запрещёнными веществами. Но на деле всё оказывается совершенно не так, и Шивон и Генри, обругав этого «анонимного доброжелателя», покидают этот магазин на окраине города.

Глядя на хитрое лицо Генри, Шивон понимает, что тот что-то успел учудить, пока он проверял служебное помещение. Нет, не противозаконное, конечно, но явно что-то очень коварное и непристойное. Это же Генри, за столько лет совместной работы и двух лет отношений Шивон уже выучил каждую его ухмылку, прищур глаз и любые изменения в голосе.

— Признавайся, что ты сделал? — складывая руки на груди и прислонившись к служебной машине, спрашивает Шивон.

— Дома узнаешь, — Генри довольно улыбается, пожимает плечами и обходит машину, после чего садится внутрь. Шивон проделывает то же самое и, пристегиваясь, краем глаза замечает, как Генри сжимает что-то в кармане.

_Он что, что-то купил?_ — проносится в голове Шивона, и он хмыкает от этой догадки, —_ значит, от наручников мы отказываемся, а как в секс-шопе что-нибудь приобрести — так пожалуйста._

— Как скажешь, — просто соглашается Шивон и заводит машину. Сначала им нужно вернуться в отделение, отчитаться перед начальством и потом они будут свободны.

В отделении Генри смывается в туалет, оставляя доклад на Шивона, и возвращается лишь спустя минут пятнадцать, заставляя Шивона понервничать. Но на все вопросы о том, не случилось ли чего, и всё ли у него в порядке, Генри качает головой, хитро улыбается и смущённо чешет щёку.

— Ну? — Шивон сходу прижимает Генри к стене в прихожей, стоит им зайти в квартиру, и нависает над ним, глядя на довольную ухмылку напротив. Ему до одури хочется провести по ней языком, впиться жадным глубоким поцелуем и прикусить нижнюю губу. Впрочем, что его останавливает?

Генри глухо стонет в ответ, закидывает руки на шею Шивона, притягивая ближе к себе и потирается твёрдым членом о его бедро.

— Что значит твоё «ну», хён? — хрипло спрашивает Генри, когда Шивон отстраняется и проводит носом по линии волос за ухом Генри, тяжело дыша.

— Не строй из себя дурака, — рычит Шивон и оставляет яркую отметину на его нежной коже шеи. — Что ты купил?

— Я ничего не покупал, — улыбается Генри, и Шивон непонимающе выгибает левую бровь, внимательно наблюдая за изменениями на лице своего парня.

— Ты не мог там что-либо стащить, ты же не дурак, Генри-я, — произносит он, отходя от него на шаг, — иначе придётся тебя арестовать.

— Хён, я правда похож на человека, который может что-то украсть? Я так-то тоже работаю в полиции, если ты вдруг забыл, кто твой напарник, — фыркает Генри, скидывает свою куртку и стаскивает такую же с Шивона, бросая прямо на пол. Он хватает его за руку и ведёт в спальню, крепко сжимая ладонь. Он нервно облизывает губы, его глаза бегают из стороны в сторону, когда они оказываются возле кровати. — Продавец всего лишь решил нас отблагодарить и извиниться, и сказал мне взять что-нибудь из их продукции в качестве компенсации.

— И что же ты выбрал? — шепчет Шивон, оглядывая Генри. Он не видит ничего, что могло бы поместиться в карман его форменных брюк, а куртку он оставил в коридоре. В этот момент Генри утягивает его на постель, и Шивон в нетерпении толкает его вниз, чем вызывает сдавленный стон. Генри закатывает глаза, тяжело дышит и ёрзает под ним.

_Неужели он?..._ — закончить мысль ему не даёт Генри, подаваясь наверх и жадно целуя. Его руки бродят по спине Шивона, выпускают рубашку из штанов, забираются под неё и царапают чуть отросшими ногтями кожу. Отстранившись и расстегнув первые три пуговицы, Шивон просто стягивает с себя рубашку, откидывая на стоящую рядом тумбочку, а после проделывает то же самое с Генри. Он случайно задевает коленом Генри между ног, и тот сдавленно кричит, выгибаясь.

— Ты же не серьёзно? — недоверчиво шепчет Шивон, глядя на вздымающуюся грудь Генри, а потом проводит ладонью там же, нажимая сильнее, чем коленом, и с довольной улыбкой наблюдает за попытками Генри сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны.

_Он и правда ходил несколько часов с пробкой внутри себя? Ох, Генри-Генри..._

— Хён, хватит дразнить, — Генри подаётся вперёд, стараясь потереться членом о него, но Шивон не даёт ему это сделать, прижимая к кровати.

Вместо ответа Шивон расстёгивает ремень на его брюках и стягивает их вместе с бельём, но когда он их скидывает на пол, из кармана вываливается небольшой пульт. Сначала он удивляется, а когда до него доходит, что Генри всё это время ходил с вибратором в своей заднице, низко, не по человечески рычит. Он хватает пульт с пола, и, облизав пересохшие губы, нажимает на первый режим.

Генри аж подкидывает от неожиданности, он стонет и ёрзает, тянется рукой к своему члену, но Шивон тут же шлепает по ней.

— Нет уж, ты не будешь себя трогать, — ухмыляется Шивон. Он закусывает щёку — от такого вида Генри хочется самому хрипло стонать, а ещё до белых точек перед глазами хочется войти в него, сразу же срываясь на резкий темп, толкаясь на всю глубину, каждым движением задевая простату Генри и вырывая громкие крики из него, так, чтобы у того сел голос. Но сначала он решает поиграть с ним — не зря же он выбрал именно эту игрушку. Он наклоняется к его уху, проводит языком по мочке, прикусывает её и обжигает горячим шёпотом чувствительную кожу. — Какого было растягивать себя в туалете отделения, Генри-я? Не боялся, что кто-то зайдёт туда и услышит твои вздохи и глухие стоны?

Генри не отвечает, лишь пытается перевернуться на бок, чтобы, видимо, хотя бы так коснуться членом чего-либо. Он срывается на крик, когда Шивон двигает регулятор скорости.

— Или тебе было в кайф, если бы кто-то заметил, чем ты занимаешься? — дразнит Шивон, а после всё таки даёт Генри то, что тот хочет — обхватывает его член ладонью, проводит ею несколько раз вверх-вниз, касается головки ногтём большого пальца, раздражая нежную кожу, а потом начинает двигать рукой. Генри подаётся навстречу, он уже хрипит и умоляет-умоляет-умоляет не останавливаться, просит увеличить скорость до максимума и сдавленно ругается, когда Шивон исполняет его просьбы.

Отбросив пульт на кровать, Шивон решает немного вытащить вибратор из него, а после вставить обратно. Он делает это несколько раз, и только тогда Генри выгибается ещё сильнее, кончая в его руку.

С самодовольной ухмылкой Шивон наблюдает за Генри и думает, что пары минут ему хватит, чтобы отдышаться. Потому что после его ждёт ещё один раунд. Только теперь в нём будет не игрушка из секс-шопа, а член Шивона.


End file.
